The invention relates to an internal combustion engine with an electronic engine control unit, electric consumers, an electric generator, a starter system and an electric power module.
In practice, the manufacturer of an internal combustion engine supplies to the final customer, in addition to the internal combustion engine and the electronic engine control unit, also the electric power generator and the starting system for example an electric starter motor, a flame starter unit or a compressed air starter. These components are mounted to the crankcase but not electrically wired. At the location of the final customer, the power supply arrangement is then completed. For example, following the installation of the internal combustion engine in a tracked vehicle, in a first step, the electronic engine control unit is connected to the starter relay of the electric starter. In a second step, then the starter relay is connected to the starters mounted to the internal combustion engine via a wiring harness. The same applies to the electric generator. In a third step, the starter battery is connected to a central supply voltage connector which is disposed at the crank shaft housing. Generally, the starter relays and the control unit for the generator are arranged in a separate switching cabinet. For design reasons, the wiring of a flame starter unit as a starter aid or of a compressed air starter unit is even more complicated. In connection with all three starter systems however, the high wiring needs are critical since the wiring represents a source of failures.
It is the object of the present invention to reduce the wiring requirements for such an internal combustion engine.